


Saturday Picnics

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Series: RWBY Volume 4 countdown [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Other, Picnics, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Ten years ago if you had asked Nora how she thought her life would end up, she would have said that she would be a full fledged Huntress. That she would be kicking Grimms’ asses all over remnant and she would do it with a vengeance. There was just no other way that she wanted her life to go, and she was happy with that.





	

Day 3 of RWBY Volume 4 countdown 

I do not own RWBY, nor do I own any of the characters.

Warnings:Small amount of language  
__________

Ten years ago if you had asked Nora how she thought her life would end up, she would have said that she would be a full fledged Huntress. That she would be kicking Grimms’ asses all over remnant and she would do it with a vengeance. There was just no other way that she wanted her life to go, and she was happy with that.  
However, that was a decade ago. Things had changed since then. Life did not go exactly how she had pictured, but that was not too bad. She still became a Huntress-a very fine one, might she add-. Essentially things had gone the route Nora wanted. ‘With a few unexpected detours'She though, a smile lighting up her face. The smile remained as she opened the lid on a large wicker basket.  
Inside were three premade lunches, nothing too elaborate, just some sandwiches along with some fruits, and noticed there was a suspicious empty spot in the corner where the desserts had been. Nora quirked an eyebrow, knowing exactly what had happened. She giggled quietly, simply walking over to the refrigerator to cut some more cake. She would let it slide this once, knowing Carmine had inherited her extreme sweet tooth. There was nothing that could be done. Nora did not mind at all.  
“There we go."Nora said to herself and glanced down at the slice of cake and a thought crossed her mind. Looking up as if to check if the coast was clear, Nora snuck over to the silverware drawer, grabbed a fork, and returned to the cake. There would be no problem, after all there was nearly half of the original cake left so she could just cut another slice. That is what she told herself.  
That is what she continued to tell herself as she ate four more slices of cake, gleefully. When she finally examined the cake again there was only enough for one last slice. "Oops"She giggled and took the lone slice. This one she actually packed, against her will, and packed it into the basket. Nora closed the cover of the basket, hooking her arm under the handle. The red head padded over to the back door, not even bothering to put on shoes. It was not like she needed them anyway.   
When Nora pushed open the door a cheek splitting grin overtook her features when she saw her two loves sat on a blanket in the yard. Her eyes first landed on none other than the light of her life:Lie Ren. No one was surprised when they finally got together, in fact they believed it was about time they did. After all, subtlety was not one of Nora’s virtues. So after so long of beating around the bush, well it was a relief when the both of them made it official.  
Her second love was curled up against Ren, and that was their three year old daughter Carmine. The toddler was lounging lazily against her father, the girl’s black hair nearly blending in with the dark green top that Ren almost always wore. As she approached them, Nora only got happier and happier.   
Truth be told, she had not imagined her life turning out like this, but she would not have it any other way


End file.
